The West Anomaly
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: When an anomaly opens to 1933, what kind of creature comes through? A little Connor and Abby, a little Jess and Becker. Set after 5.6. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

**Inspired by a picture, a caption, and a little encouragement… **

The West Anomaly

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess's voice crackled over the comm. "The anomaly should be right in front of you."

Becker stood holding his EMD, staring at the shimmering, fractured ball of light in front of him.

"Yeah Jess," he replied "we see it."

Connor was pointing his dating device at the anomaly, while two of Becker's men were bringing up the anomaly locking mechanism.

"It shouldn't be dangerous at all," said Connor cheerily "the dating device shows the anomaly goes to 1933."

Becker took his eyes off the anomaly to look at his friend in disbelief.

"Does your gadget show where in 1933 the anomaly leads to?" asked Becker sarcastically.

"It's not a satnav," spluttered Connor, looking slightly put out.

"Then you don't know what's on the other side," said Becker "it could be a train or a tiger…"

"Or a blonde," said Connor."

"What?"

Connor pointed at the petite woman coming through the anomaly. "A blonde," he said with a smile.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the ARC, Jess turned to look at Abby. "Someone's come through the anomaly," she said "a woman."

"A woman?" said Abby in surprise "Well, they probably won't need a tranquilizer then."

Reaching for the spare comm device on the table next to the hub, Abby inserted it in her ear.

"I want to hear this," said Abby with a smirk.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The curvaceous blonde sauntered towards the four men in four inch heels and a costume of shimmering sequins, chiffon and very little else. She stopped directly in front of the group, put one hand on her left hip, rolling it out just a bit. Becker's mouth dropped open, Connor's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, while the two soldiers looked on in amusement.

"Hello boys," the voluptuous woman said with a throaty rasp. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Connor opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "You're… you're…" he stumbled over his words, "you're the actress… Mae West!"

The woman's lips turned up in a smile. "Smart boy," she said.

Then turning to face Becker, she reached a hand out and placed it on his chest. It sounded like she purred.

"A hard man's good to find," the woman said. "Would you be interested in doing some film work?"

"I've got a job," responded Becker stiffly.

"Hmmph," pouted the blonde. "Well, I guess I just have to see if that guy Grant from the parking lot is available."

With that, the woman turned and walked back through the anomaly.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

In the ARC, Abby and Jess looked at each other. Abby was trying to hold back laughter as she spoke into the comm. device. "Worthington, would you please lock the anomaly before someone else goes through?"

"Yes, Mrs. Temple," responded the young soldier.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Connor was talking excitedly as he and Becker entered the ARC, heading for the hub.

"She had to have been talking about Cary Grant!" he exclaimed. "Just think, Becker, you could have gone back and been a famous movie star. Her films are classics."

"I'm not interested in acting," replied Becker.

The two men turned the corner in the hallway coming face to face with Abby and Jess. Abby had her arms crossed and was pretending to frown at Connor.

"I heard you met up with a hot blonde," Abby said.

"What?" asked Connor. "No way Abby… I mean… she was blonde… and she was hot…" He stopped speaking for a moment, perhaps realizing that he had put his foot in his mouth, but then again perhaps not.

"I mean really, she was Mae West…" Connor babbled on "but Abby… you're the only hot blonde I'm interested in…"

Abby smirked, and reached out to take his hand. As the pair walked away, Abby could be heard saying "I'm not feeling very hot… just feeling fat."

"Abby!" exclaimed Connor. He reached out to put his hands on her shoulders. Looking her directly in the eyes, he said "You're not fat, you're pregnant… with our child… and that's the sexiest look I've ever seen."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Jess sighed. Sometimes the two of them were just so sweet together. She turned to look at Becker.

"So you met a famous sex symbol," said Jess "I guess that's better than a velociraptor."

Becker chuckled. "You know," he confided "I used to watch all Mae West's old films… I had the biggest crush on her when I was younger."

Jess blinked. "No," she said "I didn't know you liked blondes."

Now it was Becker's turn to blink. "It wasn't her hair color that made her sexy," he said. "The woman was brilliant... smart has always been sexy."

Reaching his hand out to twirl a strand of Jess's hair around his finger, Becker added "And this is my favorite hair color."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x_


End file.
